Huanglongbing, which is a devastating disease of citrus, brings huge economic losses to the global citrus industry and causes great damage in south China as well. Due to the inability to cultivate the bacterium responsible for huanglongbing so far, little is known about the mechanism, and thus it is impossible to directly eradicate the bacterium from the deceased trees at present. As Diaphorina citri is an insect vector of huanglongbing, prevention and elimination of Diaphorina citri is one key measure for controlling huanglongbing. Due to the lack of cheap and efficient commercial natural enemies, chemical control of Diaphorina citri is the major approach. However, large-scale use of the chemical pesticides will not only pollute the environment and do harm to people's health, but also increase pest resistance to the pesticides.
Pyemotes zhonghuajia, classified under Subclass Acari, Superorder Acariformes, Suborder Prostigmata and family Pyemotidae of the Class Arachnida, is a predatory mite species found in north China.